


V

by Measured_Words



Category: Adventure World (game), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: 5 Things, Babies, Character Study, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Married Couple, Parenthood, Slice of Life, Stress, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five faces of Vedran Callais</p>
            </blockquote>





	V

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fan_Flashworks challenge Five Things. Also word and AO3 are disagreeing on word count and it makes me sad in my soul, as these are all 100 word drabbles + titles really ;_;

**Rebellious**

Jesseryn listened to his son thoughtfully, piecing Vedran’s story together with scraps of information gleaned from his position on Highmark’s Council. The tale explained a number of irregularities he’d encountered, and some of Vedran’s more questionable recent decisions. Still.

"You don’t consider that, with the extra scrutiny and associated dangers your investigation has already wrought, there may be more fitting organizations to pursue these inquiries?"

Despite the tensions rooted in the half-elf's frame, his look was determined as he shook his head. "No. I really don’t."

"Take care, my son. Even the wise can mistake a sapling for a weed."

 

**Responsible**  


Vedran was too stressed to sleep - his son's newly manifested Dragonmark was just the latest contributor. It was cute at first, to see him happily playing with his animated toys, but there were serious repercussions. That he might hurt himself if left unattended was only the tip of the iceberg. Added to his troubles with Jacinthe, and the dangerous, messy plots he and the other Thunderbolts had stumbled in to in Mythragal, it might have been enough to drive anyone to drink. But somehow he managed to move past the liquor cabinet and found himself in Macen's room instead.

 

**Resolved**

Jacinthe had been having trouble resting: she was too worried over Macen and, if she were being completely honest, somewhat worried about how things stood with her husband.

Still more comfortable as a mother than a wife, she slipped through the silent hallways to the nursery. Instead of the servant she'd expected, she found Vedran dozing in the rocking chair while their son slept. Confused emotions swelled in her breast, and she reached out to comb her fingers through his loose curls.

He looked up at her touch, his face set. "Don't."

She uncurled her fingers and turned to go.

 

**Rattled**

The red courier's envelope had gotten mixed in with the pile of applications he was sorting though, looking for a second nurse for Macen. He read the short message twice when he finally opened it, but it contained no clue as to its origin. His teammates were in some unnamed danger, but he wasn't to worry, as measures (also undescribed) were being taken. By unknown forces.

The note's purpose was as mysterious as its content, and he wondered about sadistic forces who thought he needed even more stress in his life while composing a note to send on to Grimfar.

 

**Restless**

"Do you have a moment?"

Monti looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "I might for a member of my top team - what's up, Vedran?"

The bard slung himself into a chair. "Well, since everyone else is off adventuring afar, I was wondering if any other groups might need some support closer to home? I don't want to fall behind the other Thunderbolts if we're staging that Level Five test when they get back."

He looked stressed, and she guessed he could use the break. 

"Well," she answered, "I could use a hand testing some of the new recruits..."


End file.
